


Вода

by innokentya



Series: Тысячу раз [2]
Category: Elementary (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Incest, Love/Hate, Porn With Plot, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Бить по болевым точкам друг друга. Мориарти действуют только так, Джейми ли не знать?
Relationships: Jamie Moriarty | Irene Adler/Jim Moriarty
Series: Тысячу раз [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921984
Kudos: 1





	Вода

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Написано для команды WTF Incest 2018 на Зимнюю фандомную битву.  
> 2) AU: Вселенная, в которой Джим Мориарти, Джейми Мориарти и Ирэн Адлер — сиблинги (Ирэн тоже, по сути, носит фамилию Мориарти; Адлер — её псевдоним).

Одноразовый телефон, в памяти которого хранится единственное сообщение с адресом дома для встречи, прожигает, кажется, карман небрежно накинутой на плечи кожаной куртки насквозь. Джейми отвыкла от лондонской прохлады и морщится от очередного заползающего под одежду ветра, но даже не думает запахнуться. Ей нравится свежесть. Ему тоже, она знает.

Джейми соблюдает миллион предосторожностей, сменяет три такси, прежде чем добраться до конечной точки пути, но всё еще недовольна этим полностью.

Джим мог бы быть и поаккуратней. Этот адрес она уже получала два или три её визита в Англию назад. Обычно они никогда не повторялись, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания, а тут...

Успокоился? Перестал заметать следы? Расслабился?

Возможно, Джиму и не пристало бояться, это она, Джейми, из них троих всегда предпочитала перестраховаться. А он же, подобно бушующей морской стихии, сметал все преграды на своем пути, рисковал, злобно прищуривался, стоило только заметить врага или подобие того, спокойно уничтожал, не боясь мести, наказания, торжества справедливости.

Для себя он и был воплощением этой справедливости. Джейми отводилась роль слепой Фемиды, что всегда перевешивала воображаемые весы в сторону Джима. Иначе и быть не могло: её плоть, её кровь, её брат, её Джим...

Два коротких и один длинный звонок в дверь — их привычный сигнал. На пороге обнаруживается видная брюнетка, накидывающая поверх формы прислуги изысканное дорогое пальто. Джейми выгибает бровь — не от удивления, скорее, от неожиданности, что её в этом доме видит еще кто-то, кроме Джима. Но брюнетка не говорит ни слова, лишь молча кивает, даже не потрудившись нацепить на лицо подобие улыбки, пропускает Джейми внутрь и закрывает за ней дверь. С обратной стороны.

Джейми, скорее всего, стоит выразить немое сочувствие этой девице: она слишком хорошо знает брата, а тот — практически её копия. И его инстинкт собственника не позволит пересилить все остальные, чтобы позволить брюнетке дожить хотя бы до сегодняшнего вечера. Впрочем, наверное, стоит поинтересоваться насчет этой особы... Морану ведь известно слишком много и о Джиме, и о самой Джейми, но до сих пор жив-здоров.

Коротко хмыкнув, Джейми расшнуровывает любимые высокие ботинки, легко выскальзывает из тонких носков и с наслаждением проходится по высокому ворсу ковра гостиной, посмеиваясь от легкой щекотки. Она готова поспорить, этот ковер не принадлежит хозяину дома хотя бы потому, что в прошлый её визит его не было. Зато был, есть, всегда будет Джим. Джим, который изучил её привычки и предпочтения давным-давно. А, может, и родился с этим знанием...

Сам он обнаруживается в спальне на втором этаже. Пиджак от Vivienne Westwood свален бесформенной кучей на краю кровати, аккуратные лакированные туфли скромно ютятся у входа в комнату. Пижон, — усмехается про себя Джейми и тянет дверь на себя. Замок издает характерный щелчок.

Джим сидит спиной к ней, искусно делая вид, что занят чтением чего-то безумно важного на ноутбуке. Только Джейми умеет распознавать его эмоции, даже не видя лица. Спина слишком напряжена, а босые, чуть подрагивающие лодыжки скрещены под стулом — нервничал, сомневался, что Джейми отзовется на его предложение, все еще не до конца уверен в том, что это она.

Последнее — не больше чем блажь.

Будто бы Джейми не знает: любой другой человек на её месте сейчас бы схлопотал пулю в лоб.

Точно. Прицельно. Намертво.

— Ты стал рассеянным, Джим, — миролюбиво говорит она, попутно стягивая с себя кожанку и отправляя ту в компанию к пиджаку Джима.

Джим ведет плечами, словно смахивает невидимых муз, и оборачивается к ней, кривя губы в своей излюбленной «злодейской» улыбке.

— Этот дом принадлежит нашему общему знакомому, полковнику Морану. Он, насколько я осведомлен, сейчас выполняет роль твоего заместителя в Штатах, так есть ли смысл волноваться, что он нас побеспокоит или будет против использования его имущества в наших корыстных целях? — Джиму, как и всегда, не нужно дополнительно объяснять, что Джейми имеет в виду. Он видит, знает, просчитывает её на несколько ходов вперед. Жалость в том, что Джейми умеет так же.

— Как умрет твоя горничная, с которой я разминулась у входа? — лениво интересуется она, опуская ладони Джиму на плечи, пока еще скрытые тонкой тканью рубашки, и начиная легонько их массировать.

Джим незамедлительно задирает голову, утыкаясь затылком в живот Джейми и смешливо бросает:

— Ты о мисс МакКалистер? Полно, я не такой кровожадный, чтобы лишать членов британского правительства их личных игрушек, — завидев вопросительный взгляд Джейми, он тут же поясняет: — Девушка, Антея МакКалистер, старательно выполняющая роль прилежной служанки, на самом деле собирает всю мою подноготную для одного из не последних людей в этой стране. Не хочу поднимать лишней шумихи, пока она не лезет туда, куда не следует...

С этими словами, он заводит одну руку назад и мягко проводит по бедру Джейми.

— Ты прямо сама любезность, братец, — выдыхает Джейми и склоняется над его губами.

Так они еще не целовались: покусывая губы Джима, Джейми чувствует, как он щекочет носом её шею и едва удерживается от смешка. Сейчас их поза напоминает ей кадр из какой-нибудь глуповатой подростковой комедии, коих в избытке насчитывается в мировом кинематографе. Проведя языком по кромке зубов Джима, Джейми еще раз касается его губ — на этот раз практически невесомо, и отстраняется.

— Обычно ты проявляешь больше страсти, — облизывается Джим, жмурясь от прикосновений пальцев Джейми к плечам. Она всегда любила и умела делать массаж, а уж сколько различных техник испробовала именно на Джиме... Внезапно он приоткрывает один глаз: — Ирэн?

Джейми довольно улыбается в ответ.

— Я должен был догадаться, — его тон становится на порядок суховатей, и это не нравится Джейми. Она делает пару шагов в сторону, взбирается на кровать и, упираясь коленями в мягкий матрас, похлопывает рядом с собой.

— Вы не слишком тепло общаетесь? — интересуется она как можно спокойней; ей ни к чему показывать излишние эмоции, даже если речь заходит о семье.

Джим делает круговое движение головой, разминая шею, плавно закрывает ненужный ноутбук и поднимается на ноги, одновременно пытаясь избавиться от ремня.

— Занятые люди, вращающиеся в слегка разных кругах общения, сама понимаешь, — в голосе Джима звучит неприкрытое недовольство, и Джейми, в конце концов, понимает: он попросту ревнует. Причем обеих сразу.

Скрыть улыбку просто невозможно:

— Ты бы мог просто её попросить о встрече, как всегда делаешь это со мной. Знаю, твои информаторы работают отменно, так что свободное время в графике прославленной Ирэн Адлер могли бы вычислить.

Вытащив ремень, Джим взвешивает его в своей руке, будто раздумывая, но всё же оставляет его на стуле. Каждый его шаг на подступе к кровати мягок и выверен, словно у него на ногах настоящие кошачьи подушечки. Джейми думает о том, что когти такого хищника куда страшнее — они могут вонзиться в твое сердце не только физически, но и в любом из метафорических подтекстов. Впрочем, Джейми нравится рисковать.

— К тому же, у вас по-прежнему одинаковые вкусы, — Джейми смакует каждое слово, наблюдая за тем, как молниеносно сменяются эмоции во взгляде брата. — Увиделись бы, а, сбросив напряжение, совместно решили бы, кому же из вас достанется небезызвестный Шерлок Холмс. А?

Джим застывает рядом с Джейми, медленно подносит руку к её лицу, и на короткий миг Джейми думает, что её сейчас ударят — Джим не прочь использовать элементы насилия в постели, но этого не происходит. Кончики пальцев скользят по её виску, щеке, опускаются на шею, застывают у края декольте майки. Джим наклоняется к её уху и почти нежно шепчет:

— Может лучше расскажешь, как поживает моя любимая племянница? А?

Джейми шумно втягивает воздух.

Джим всегда знает, куда бить. И всегда попадает точно в цель.

Он находится слишком близко, потому вцепиться в него изо всех сил совершенно не трудно. И хотя он ждет нападения, на его лице красуется самодовольная улыбка.

_Иногда Джейми думает, что он не умеет выражать эмоции другим способом._

Она рычит, бьет его по плечам, кусается, царапается; душит в себе желание вцепиться ему в шею, чтобы перекрыть доступ кислорода. У неё всегда сносит крышу, когда речь заходит о Кайден. Кайден, которую она видит дважды в год, да и то по праздникам. Джейми знает, она хуже чем «воскресные папаши», намного хуже.

Джим даже не думает защищаться или отбиваться, лишь уворачивается от особо точных ударов по лицу. При должном желании Джейми могла бы свернуть ему шею одним быстрым движением, но вся её злость сейчас больше направлена на саму себя. И только с Джимом она может позволить себе дать слабину, раскрыть большинство эмоций, продемонстрировать их силу — и в прямом смысле тоже.

— Не смей никогда заговаривать о ней, — шипит Джейми, оставляя видимый след от ногтей на шее Джима.

И это будто его отрезвляет.

— Болевые точки друг друга, дорогая, — шепчет он, обхватывая её запястья и заводя их за голову. Холодное покрывало студит кожу, но Джейми все еще потряхивает от внутренней ярости. — Мориарти действуют только так, тебе ли не знать?

Ей ли не знать.

Чувствуя сильный захват — явно останутся синяки, она бессильно скалит зубы в настоящей гримасе, а Джим отвечает ей безумной улыбкой. В его глазах плещется что-то больше, чем понимание или азарт; Джейми видит в них саму себя — только гораздо младше, слабее, податливей. И это возвращает ей здравый смысл.

Сейчас в её мире не остается никаких Кайден, Шерлоков Холмсов, их верных помощников, никаких запутанных злодейских планов.

Важен только Джим.

Джейми издает жалобное поскуливание, пытаясь освободиться, а Джим только хмыкает на это. Он, несомненно, видит, что её мимолетная истерика улетучилась, но теперь хочет, чтобы Джейми попросила за неё прощения. Так, как она это умеет.

Джейми дергает уголком губ.

Чуть выгнувшись в пояснице, она проводит языком по щеке Джима, оставляя заметный влажный след, любуется им и... всеми своими органами чувств не ощущает ничего, кроме слабого аромата его любимого парфюма. С любым другим человеком она могла бы поиграть, попытаться разобрать этот запах на составляющие. Но зачем ей это сейчас? Все духи мира проигрывают Джиму, становясь заурядными и неинтересными.

Джейми всегда сравнивала (и продолжает это делать) с Гренуем*, у которого тоже не было ни своего вкуса, ни своего запаха. Джим в ответ на это обычно только смеялся, смеялся, смеялся... В детстве Джейми обожала его смех, в юности — сходила по нему с ума, сейчас, слыша хриплый смешок у своего уха, готова заложить душу, утверждая, что это сделал Джим.

Сошел.

С ума, с правильного курса, с рельс собственного разума.

Утащив и её, и Ирэн за собой. Под откос.

Но не то, чтобы она была слишком против.

Джим разжимает руки, освобождая её, и тут же забирается к ней под майку, болезненно сжимая грудь. Джейми копирует его ухмылку и сосредотачивается на том, чтобы как можно быстрее расстегнуть собственные брюки и избавиться от них.

Джима ощутимо потряхивает от нетерпения — в последний раз они виделись около восьми месяцев назад, и даже такие люди, как он, умеют скучать. Джейми тянется к нему за поцелуем и получает его: горячий, страстный, накрывающий с головой. Она стонет ему в рот, опуская ладонь на ширинку и надавливая на уже возбужденный член. В отместку Джим тут же щиплет её за сосок.

Это похоже на игру в теннис: никто не желает проигрывать и пропускать мячи, отбивают подачи одну за другой.

Щипок — укус — шлепок — удар... Так сложно, так тяжело остановиться в этом общем безумии. Где-то на закоулках сознания Джейми мелькает мысль, что они оба — абсолютно и бесповоротно сумасшедшие. Одно сбившееся дыхание, одно-единственное животное желание завладеть друг другом, одна — чертова — на двоих кровь.

Джим даже не удосуживается нормально раздеться. Ласкает её грудь, задрав майку, выцеловывает живот, дожидаясь пока Джейми приспустит брюки вместе с бельем, и смотрит так завораживающе, словно пытается ввести в гипноз.

Джейми давно уже в трансе. Трансе имени Джеймса Мориарти.

Он входит в неё быстро, нарочно причиняя боль и заставляя Джейми сдавленно вскрикнуть. Впрочем, она знает — несколько секунд, и весь дискомфорт куда только подевается. Тело чувствует, когда следует расслабиться и разрешить взять над собой контроль другому; так всегда происходит, когда они с Джимом становятся одним целым. Сегодня — не исключение.

Джим по-прежнему вколачивается в неё грубо, рвано, наслаждаясь каждым её стоном, каждым её выдохом, выбитым из легких, каждой её эмоцией, которую она дарит исключительно ему. Джейми закидывает руки ему на шею, крепко впиваясь пальцами в кожу, скалит зубы в злой улыбке, а через мгновение подается ближе, ощущая, как его губы сминают её. Этот поцелуй, как и весь секс в целом, похож на сражение, на одну маленькую, но такую важную войну, которую не хочется проигрывать. Только Джейми известно, что победа, как и обычно, не за ней.

— Еще... Сильнее... Сильнее, дьявол тебя раздери, — выстанывает она, потирая большим пальцем клитор, а остальными касаясь курчавых завитков на лобке Джима. Ей хочется вцепиться пальцами в эти короткие волоски, потянуть со всех сил, причинить ему столь же сладкую, граничающую с удовольствием боль, как и он ей, но...

Оргазм накрывает её слишком быстро и слишком неожиданно. Все оставшиеся силы Джейми тратит на ответный поцелуй, кусая чужие губы и чувствуя, как сжимается вокруг члена Джима. Он тоже балансирует на грани, двигаясь все быстрее и быстрее, срываясь на тихий рык. В его глазах больше нет ничего осознанного — исключительно первобытность, желание обладать, дикая природа.

У Джейми пересыхает в горле.

— Джи, Джи, Джи... — это похоже не на шепот, а на шум морского прибоя. Но Джим слышит: хищно ухмыляется, прежде чем склониться над ней, ощутимо смыкает зубы на тонкой коже шеи, и Джейми... плывет.

Джим и есть море.

_Её личное и бездонное море._

С одним лишь небольшим отличием — вода в нем пугающе прозрачна и пресна, ни грамма соли или другого минерала, придающего вкуса или запаха.

С очередным толчком Джим изливается внутри её, а после поднимает на неё взгляд. На его губах — как и десяток, сотню, может даже тысячу раз до этого, — блестит свежая кровь.

Джейми не жалуется.

Они отлично утоляют жажду друг друга.

**Author's Note:**

> *Жан Батист Гренуй — главный герой книги Патрика Зюскинда «Парфюмер».


End file.
